


Honey, I'm Good

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had an Anon give me this prompt for the song "Honey, I'm Good" a while back. Just now got around to it. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Good

“You’re taking me to a club?” Whitney asked as her best friend pulled her into the entrance line for one of the hottest clubs in the city.

“Of course I am! What kind of Maid of Honor would I be if I let you have a boring bachelorette party? The rest of the girls are already inside waiting for us.” Ashlyn said with a big grin as she pulled Whitney in for a side hug.

“Matron of Honor.” Whitney corrected her.

“What?” 

“Matron of Honor. That’s what you call the Maid of Honor if she’s married. You’re the Matron of Honor not Maid.” 

“Oh, well then, I’ll be the best damn Matron of Honor you have ever seen.” Ashlyn cheesed.

Whitney just rolled her eyes and the line to get in the club moved up a little bit. “Seriously though, why did you choose a club?” 

“Because if we went to a strip club then I would have to look at naked men all night so you could enjoy yourself and that didn’t sound very pleasant.” 

Whitney gave Ashlyn a hard look until they both started laughing, they had to admit that the thought of Ashlyn having to look at attractive men stripping their clothes off would be funny as hell. 

“So your wife was cool with letting you come out tonight?”

“Ali can’t keep me on a leash, woman. I’m free to do what I want.” 

“She made the reservations for this club didn’t she?” 

Ashlyn ducked her head. “Maybe, but coming here was my idea! Ali just put it into motion."

Whitney shook her head laughing. “See, my mom thought I was crazy to choose you to be my Matron of Honor, but I assured her that it would be fine because Ali Krieger Harris wouldn’t let you screw it up.”

“Damn straight.” Ashlyn agreed as they finally made it to the front of the line and Ashlyn gave them her name so they could get in.

Ashlyn led them to a table in the corner to meet up with all of their friends. It didn’t take long for Ashlyn and Whitney to have drinks shoved in their hands by their friends. 

“Ready to get married, Whitty?” HAO asked as she pulled Whitney in close for a side hug. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be. It was about time I got married seeing as you and that lug-nut both beat me to it.” Whitney teased as she jutted a thumb at her bestfriend. 

“You just had to wait for the right guy to come around. It’s not my fault Ali fell madly in love with me at first sight.” Ashlyn butted in.

“Shut up.” Whitney said and punched the blonde in the arm. 

All of the girls sat around and drank for a bit before hitting the dance floor. Ashlyn stayed close to Whitney, it was a combination of keeping her drunk friend out of trouble the night before her wedding and also keeping herself out of trouble with her own wife. 

“HAO, come dance with our friend while I get another drink!” Ashlyn called out over the music and then scooted her way off the crowded dance floor and towards the bar. She had ordered a scotch on ice and was waiting for it when a beautiful girl with light brown hair came and sat down beside her at the bar. Ashlyn couldn’t help but cast a second glance at the woman. She was wearing a top that cut a little too low and showed a good amount of cleavage. Her face was soft and her eyes were a pretty blue. Ashlyn made sure to clear her throat and keep her eyes forward as she waited for her drink. 

“I like your tattoos.” The woman started as she turned to Ashlyn after seeing that Ashlyn had checked her out.

“Thanks.” Ashlyn replied with a polite smile as the bartender showed up with both of their drinks at the same time.

“I’m Haley.” The woman introduced herself and came a little closer into Ashlyn’s personal space.

“Ashlyn.” 

“Do you come to this club often?” Haley asked.

Ashlyn debated for a second to just end the conversation with girl but she couldn’t help but talk to her. It couldn’t hurt, right? 

“First time I’ve been here actually. You?”

“My best friend’s brother is a co-owner so it’s kind of our hang out. What made you come in tonight?”

“My best friend’s bachelorette party.” Ashlyn explained.

“Oh, so you’re on bridesmaid duty tonight?” Haley responded with a cheeky smile.

“Matron of honor actually.” Ashlyn corrected and held up her left hand so the girl could get a good look at Ashlyn’s wedding band.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me that I’m wasting my time?” Haley asked with a raised eyebrow to the blonde and a smirk on her lips.

“Depends if you’re trying to get in my pants or just have a nice conversation with me, cause I hate to break it to you Honey, but I’m good. I got a pretty amazing girl at home.”

“That’s too bad.” Haley replied as she knocked back the rest of her drink and slipped herself off the bar stool. “How about a dance?”

Ashlyn shook her head with a grin. “I already told you I’m married.”

“And I’m just asking for a dance.”

Ashlyn thought on it for a second before taking Haley’s extended hand and following her to the dance floor. To Ashlyn’s surprise the dancing remained fun and friendly without the other girl trying to sexualize it. They danced through a couple of songs before Haley led them back to the bar and ordered them two shots of tequila. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Haley leaned into Ashlyn and whispered into her ear.

Ashlyn looked at the girl with furrowed eyebrows. “What? I thought we were having fun dancing?”

“We were. Now let’s have some more fun.”

Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and she decided she needed to remove herself from this situation. “Whoa, Haley, I think you might have gotten the wrong impression. I had fun dancing with you but I was serious when I said I’m good. I love my wife and I’m here to show my best friend a good night. That's it.”

Haley sighed and let Ashlyn keep the distance between them. “Your wife is lucky you’re so loyal. Not that I go preying on married women, but you’ve definitely been one of the few to actually turn me down because you’re married.”

“Well thanks for understanding. I did have fun dancing with you but I should head back towards my friends.”

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. “Sure thing, stud. See ya around…or probably not since you’re married and shit.” She joked and Ashlyn laughed along with her before saying goodbye and walking off.

~~ ~~

Ashlyn came in from the party around 2 o’clock in the morning. She tried her best to get in bed without waking her wife but she noticed her wife had also placed their 5 month old baby girl in the bed with her. Ashlyn slowly got in the bed and tried to reposition herself and the baby so they could all sleep peacefully but she wasn’t able to do it without waking her wife. 

Ali’s eyes slowly flickered opened and she noticed her wife was home. “Mmmm.” She groaned out and swung an arm over her wife’s waist as Ashlyn cuddled their daughter on top of her chest. “Did you have fun?” she whispered.

“I did. I think Whit did too.” Ashlyn answered as she rubbed her daughter’s back gently.

“Good. Now go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Ali mumbled out and closed her eyes back.

Ashlyn just smiled at her wife and leaned in to kiss her wife’s forhead. “I love you.” She whispered before falling asleep, knowing she’ll always be good if Ali’s the woman she gets to come home too.


End file.
